Einmal Gebrochen Jetzt Fixiert
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Two years has passed since the world had been changed through the action of a single group. Of course, this doesn't mean anything to Guerir Reparieren, someone who simply wished to continue to have wonderful days with his friend. Of course, these take a turn for the complicated when he moves to Batical and a strange woman start asking questions.


Chapter 1

Hello~ Batical!

I walked through the streets taking a deep breath of fresh air...or rather the air of the slums below the city. Thinking about it, it wasn't fresh at all, it kind of smelled.

I groaned as I kicked a stone. "Ugh, I wonder if mom and dad sent me any money," I scratched my cheek, it had been about a few months since I moved to the city. Honestly, I had no ideal why I was even out in the city, it's not like I actually had any money to spend or people to see.

I dragged myself out of the slums whistling to myself. Despite moving nothing really felt different, everyday felt peaceful and relaxing. These days were perfect for someone like me, an amazing life one would call it.

I sighed, I think this is what people called midtown. Construction among other things were happening, most likely due to the events of last year...not liked I'd know any details about that. I don't really keep up with current events.

"Damnit!"

I flinched as I heard a small crash. Something must have fell as I looked around, I noticed a small potted plant smashed as I looked up to see a woman in a second floor of the building.

She quickly rushed down, everyone ignored her, I probably should have done the exact same thing.

I looked at the woman for a moment as she grumbled.

"That was pretty expensive..." she grumbled for a moment as I glanced over.

"Eh, expensive, then maybe you shouldn't have had it hanging in the open like that..." I once again should have kept my mouth shut. I felt a hard blow against the back of my head as I grumbled. My mom always told me that I had a way of making people hate me.

"Idiot, mind your own business!" She had a point as I rubbed the back of my head, looking at the plant.

The pot itself was completely shattered. Some of the pieces were completely lost or smashed to the point of gluing them together was impossible. I looked at the plant itself, it probably wasn't dead yet, I took a bunch of rocks from the ground and picked up the remaining pieces of pot.

"Eh, what are you doing?"

I ignored the woman, my hand twitched. It was a subtle gesture, but in an instant the pot and stones were combined into a new pot.

I placed the plant back into the pot handing it to the woman.

"Eh, I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone you saw this..."

It was such a pointless gesture, and even a more pointless waste of time. The woman just looked at me.

I sighed again before waving to the woman. Thus this was the small problem that I faced, the problem Guerir Reparieren faced.

I finally arrived back at my 'house' I called it that, but it was more like a cheap broken down shack. I needed to get a job, or at least get better at begging people for gald.

I pushed the door open, it was probably about the fall off the hinges.

"Oy, I'm back..." I frowned, of course it was obvious. There was only two rooms in the house and there was only one other person there.

"Welcome back..." A soft spoken voice, as a pink haired girl peeked from the corner of the other room. She was wearing a blue summer dress holding a doll.

Her name was Arietta, at least that is what everyone assumed. My mom and dad found her about a year ago wandering around the streets of Belkend, she was barely able to talk or do basic things. The only reason we were able to find out her name was because it was written on her doll.

"Did you cook anything..." my shoulders slumped as she frowned.

"Ah...I don't know how to do that, and even if I did there is nothing to cook..." she was right as I sat in the broken chair.

I made mental note to fix it.

We just looked at one another for a moment...

"You should get a job,"

"I don't want one..."

There was no specific reason, I was just really lazy.

"...Mrs Reparieren was right, you are lazy,"

"Hey, I managed to get this place!" I smiled as Arietta eyes narrowed.

"That's because you cheated and stole the money to do so,"

"H-hey, I didn't steal any money! If people don't want to get scammed, they shouldn't agree to shady dice games!" I laughed as Arietta gave me another disappointment look.

"Oh, by the way, I need you to help me with another ideal,"

"I don't want to..." she was surprisingly blunt. Despite being shy and soft spoken about everything else, she wasn't too shy about saying no.

"Eh? Come on...don't you have another monster friend that can help out, like what you did with the dice game?"

I was being a bit cheeky as Arietta sighed.

"The last time you used them you almost got caught, is getting a job really that hard for you?"

I grumbled before placing my arm on the table, "listen the only thing I can do is fight and fix stuff..." thinking about it those were the perfect skill set for finding a job.

The moment I said that the door fell in, I underestimated just how crappy the building we were staying in was. I sighed before getting up and placing my hand on the door and its hinges. In an instant it was repaired.

The more I thought about my ability the stranger it got, at first I thought I happened to be a seventh foniest...but that wasn't right. After all, my arte worked on both objects and people, and you really can't heal an object.

Not only that it didn't really have a casting time, after I started noticing those things I kept it to myself. No need to draw attention, especially not during a time where everyone was running around trying to kill one another.

"Ah...we should probably actually start fixing this place up,"

Arietta nodded as she pulled out a few things.

Fixing the building never took long, but it might have been due to the nature of the building that things quickly broke down. All in all, the building needed completely new components if I wanted things to stay fixed.

After a few minutes we were finished as I scratched the back of my head. "Ugh, being poor is the worst...Arietta has mom and dad sent us any money at all?"

"No...get a job,"

I glared at the pink eyed girl for a moment, "ugh, whatever...I'm going back out, I'm hungry anyway,"

"Wait, I'm going with...I am kind of hungry too," Arietta blushed as I shrugged.

"Alright, but we need to eat cheap. Like dirt tea cheap,"

Arietta nodded as we both went out to pick up lunch.

We walked out of the house as he headed down the street. I looked down at Arietta wondering something, why did she decide to come all the way to Batical with me?

Not that I minded having a friend with me, but it just seemed strange. Maybe she was trying to figure out something about her past.

As we walked down the street trying to find the cheapest possible restaurant, passing the many shops in the way. Still, by chance me and Arietta stopped in front of what appeared to be a antic store.

We didn't know why we stopped, but we did. Both me and Arietta noticed a strange woman. The most striking thing about her was the large patch covering one of her eyes. I looked at her for a moment, she was probably a bit older than us.

"Huh, she's pretty cute...kind of scary looking," once again I said something out loud. She glanced at us as I felt my heart dropped. I prayed that she didn't hear what I just said, but it seemed her attention was drawn to Arietta.

The woman and Arietta stared at one another, something wasn't right. The woman started to walk towards us as I took a step in front of Arietta creating some kind of barrier.

"Can we help you?" I smiled, for some reason I didn't want the woman to come in contact with Arietta.

Arietta peeked from behind me, as the woman looked at her once again.

"I am sorry, it's just your friend reminds me of someone..." the woman glared at me for a moment before finally deciding to walk away.

"That was weird..." I frowned.

"Yes, but she seemed to know me, maybe we should have talked to her..."

"Eh, I doubt it, she was probably just a weirdo..." I pointed out as Arietta titled her head.

"Ah...I don't think it's right for someone who always wears a jacket no matter how hot it is has a right to say something like that..."

I didn't even have a counter to that, "bah, whatever...let's just hurry up and find a place to eat,"

I shoved my hands in my pocket trying to wipe the woman from my thoughts. I was sure it was nothing, and I was positive nothing was going to happen to destroy my peaceful days anytime soon. At least that is what I thought.

I whistled to myself as we walked down the street. I the longer we walked the more and more annoyed I noticed Arietta getting.

"Guerir, do you have any money?"

I just laughed, "oh come on Arietta. Our great personalities is the best currency we got,"

Arietta just sighed as she leaned against a nearby building before slowly sliding down the wall. I leaned against the wall next to her.

I was actually starting to feel somewhat guilty over the whole thing, so there was only one thing I could do. "Hey, I'll get a lame job if you stop making that face..."

"W-what face?" her voice was shaking, it was like she was about to cry or something. Her eyes were kind of puffy and she was biting her bottom lip.

"T-the face you're making right now, stop it... I'll look for a job tomorrow or something," I sighed as Arietta quickly whipped her eyes.

I closed my eyes, despite my promise it didn't really help us with the current situation.

"Are you sure you can't get any of your monster friends to get us any food?" I made a statement as Arietta frowned.

"I-I could, but there aren't a lot of big monsters around here. There is only a few bird monsters around here,"

"That's good enough, anything to get us something to eat," I didn't care as, long as we got something to eat nothing else really mattered.

Arietta nodded as she made a strange sound. I noticed a few birds that were perched on the buildings flying down. They flew towards us, landing on Arietta's shoulders, she once again spoke in an odd voice as the small flock flew away.

"How long will they be?"

"Hopefully a few minutes," Arietta responded as we both sat back down.

"...So, anything jog your memory yet?" I assumed that was the main reason that she went with me.

"No, everything before I met your family is a complete blank," Arietta pressed her hands against her cheeks, pouting ever so slightly.

"Meh, it will come to you sooner or later, and if it never does it probably wasn't worth remembering anyway,"

We as humans tend to forget things less important. At least that is what I believed, though considering all the major changes that had happened in the past two years I might not be able to say that much longer.

Between the destruction of the score and the ideal that fonic artes will vanish in the next thirty years the world was changing. Of course, the score was never really a major part in my life. My family wasn't against it or anything, it was just my dad was far too lazy to actually take us to get it read.

Even all the tragedies happening like Akzeriuth didn't affect my family. No one I knew died in the past two years, I was a perfectly normal person that just happened to know how to fight because my uncle served in the military at one point.

"Ah, they're back!" Arietta smiled as the birds carrying large bags of foods and meats slowly descended upon us.

I was happy at first, but as we finally opened the bags I started to notice the markings on the fruit and meat. "This food is from shops,"

It was clear that it was stolen as Arietta's eyes widened.

"Oh, I didn't really specify anything...this is my fault,"

There was a moment of silence as I nodded, "well there is only one thing we can do...eat all of it before anyone notices we stole it!"

I instantly started to eat the food as quickly as possible.

"You're the worst Guerir..." despite her words Arietta started to quickly eat as well.

"So, you really are Arietta," we both stopped stuffing our faces as we turned to face a familiar woman.

It was the woman from earlier, this time it seemed she was with two other people. Their faces was covered like she was in a uniform, but they didn't look like they belonged to any army I knew.

"W-gah," I nearly choked as I straightened my back, "What do you want?"

The woman glared at both of us before taking another step, "this has nothing to do with you. If you step aside I'll just look the other way, we simply want the girl..."

My eye twitched, for some odd reasons he was pissing me off. There was no reason, but I kind of just wanted to punch all of them in the face.

"Unless you want me to break your faces, you should just walk away," I was probably having a short temper, but I didn't care.

One of the masked guards prepared to step up as the woman stopped him.

"We can't force you, at least not now," it seemed she had some sort of self-awareness of the situation.

It was still the middle of the day, starting a fight would be bad for everyone.

"So how about a duel, just a small one, outside the city gates. Just between you and me," she smiled as I glared at her.

"If I win, we can take the girl and you will never see her again. If you win we shall leave and never appear before you again, do you agree with these terms?"

It was a completely fair deal, I looked at her for a moment though as I glanced back down to Arietta.

"...Like hell I will?"

The woman's eye narrowed, "why...are you afraid of being defeated?"

"Not that, I just like saying no to people who think they are important," I chuckled, before the woman could say another word I grabbed Arietta's arm and dragged her down the street.

"After them..."

I held my breath, just like that it seemed my peaceful days had to be put on hold. 


End file.
